Unforeseen Destiny
by BloodyRose98
Summary: It is said that if things don't go the way that Mr Tiny wants then he will turn back time however he finds out that some things should be left how they had ended.


**Hey guys, I've had this idea in my head for a while so decided to go ahead and write it, it's a one shot so it won't take any time from my other fics - most of which are nearly ready to be updated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Darren Shan or any of the characters.**

Blood, thick and deep red, clouded the normally clear lake waters, transforming the lake into an unappealing area. The hot sweet scent rose from the waters, sickly and cloying the air. A single thin ripple appeared on the lakes surface, spreading outwards before dissipating - and then another, and soon after another. They came more and more rapidly, until the centre of the lake seemed to sink in on itself. The thick redness was pulled inwards, the blood forming a red waterpool at the very middle of the lake. The whirlpool intensified, and the air seemed to come alive with it, whipping around the lake and howling its fury out. In the centre of the lake, below the whirlpool it was creating, something stirred deep in the water.

Eyes widening and then narrowing in the harsh winds, Mr Tiny turned and stared as from the centre of the whirlpool a young boy rose up. His eyes glowed a brilliant red, a similar colour to the blood that had flushed the lake red moments before. The boys eyes locked onto the small form of Mr Tiny, hunched against the wind at the lakeside, and a malicious grin formed on his face slowly.

Thick stormclouds roiled angrily overhead, formed at the moment of the boys ascent from the water - though the sky had been clear and cloudless before. Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning flickered within the heavy darkness of the clouds, yet no rain fell.  
Despite the storm, visible shadows, darker than the rest, began to slowly creep towards the figure in the lake from all directions. They inched towards the boy, reaching the waters edge and shuddering there as if unwilling to enter the lake, then flared outwards and lashed back towards Mr Tiny violently. He leapt backwards to avoid the shadows, cautious of this display of power, but kept his gaze fixed on the boy. He could see the insolence in the others eyes, and his own grew dark and angry. "I created you Darren! You will do as I say!" He shouted out, one hand fixed around the heartshaped watch at his side.

Though his words were mostly lost to the howling winds, Darren clearly heard him. He laughed, a vicious sound that echoed across the stilled lake and was amplified by thunder. "You should really be careful of what you wish for... It doesn't always turn out how you want it to." His grin widened further, a cruel, delighted expression on his face. The creeping shadows came together, a dark mass on the ground that began to pulse upwards and formed outwards into the shape of a huge wolf. It leapt at Mr Tiny before it had finished forming, opening its jaws wide to snap shut around the smaller mans throat. Fangs of shadows stabbed into soft skin, sharp and all too real. More shadows came together, but this time no hulking wolf came forth - instead, they wound around Mr Tiny's legs, snapped around his wrists and immobilised him in the great wolf's grasp.

Screams pierced the night, muffled by thunder, as the small man writhed and struggled under the darkness that had a hold on him. He gripped his pulsing watch, and with one huge effort he managed to throw the great wolf from him. He panted for breath, pushing himself upright slowly, then froze as bare feet entered his vision. He lifted his head slowly, eyes traveling up till they met Darren's cruel gaze. For a moment, they stared at each other, and even the wind seemed to quieten. The moment was broken an instant later when Darren lunged, wild laughter ripping free of his throat as his hands reached out, sharp nails seeking the soft skin of the other. Mr Tiny shouted, lashing back, even as the darkness rose up to envelope him once more.

He gasped for breath in the darkness, all his senses straining - but the shadows had him completely surrounded, and he could not see, hear, nor even smell a thing. Even his own desperate sucking in of air was lost to his ears, an eerie otherworld of complete isolation.  
Yet an instant later, all his senses were assaulted once more.

The wind had risen to a screaming crescendo, and it hurt his ears with its wild shrieking. He could hear nothing else, all sound whipped away before it could register. His sight was victim to the winds too, eyes streaming and narrowed to slits at its stinging cold bite. Even touch was stripped away as the cold bit deep, numbing his flesh to the very bone. Yet it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough, to protect him from what came next.

Roaring agony and the sensation of things _splitting, oh god, flesh rent from bone, _and his eyes rolled backwards in his head. Darkness threatened to take his mind, but he came back from it - barely. He was greeted by searing pain in his chest, and the curious sensation of things _beneath the skin._ Fingers, buried in his body, sharp nails scraping against his innards. He shuddered, both in pain and at the realisation. His head tilted sideways, and for a moment he saw the ground clearly - saw it painted red, splashed and oozing - before the wind took his sight once more.  
It cost him much, but with effort he turned his head upwards again, and, squinting against the screaming winds, he looked up at the boy, surrounded by darkness and wickedness, but who had once been so innocent. Who had wanted nothing but what was best for his family and friends, until he had been torn from that life. He looked, and he knew that that boy was gone forever. His body shuddered as he drew in his last breath, and the rain began to fall. Its gentle pitter pattering washed away the bloodied dirt, and kissed his forehead. He felt almost at peace in that instant, and he knew he had got what he had wanted. The Lord of the Shadows had been born, but he was more vicious than even he could have imagined.

**So that's the end. What did you think? Please let me know x**


End file.
